


Always

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael & Sara share a moment whilst he "impresses" her with his singing of Bon Jovi's "Always".  It helps if you know at least the tune to this song.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 4, so spoilers if you haven't seen what happens in that season. Assumes they get married as canon, and then nothing else but happiness and fluffy kittens. Because we need it. I swear to god being a PB fan sometimes gives me anxiety.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Sara's head whipped up at the call of her child's voice. Her hands paused their scrubbing, hidden under the bubbly suds that bobbed around in the steaming hot water before her. Sara had never thought for a second she would become a mother, even wilder a thought was that she would become one with Michael Scofield, but as her eyes fell upon the giggling four three old pounding his chubby little legs across the short, mown lawn towards the house, she smiled. Behind the tiny, articulate, perfect combination of both his parents, was Michael, chasing his son with a roar in his voice.

Sara watched them with a grin. It was toothy and wide, a genuine reaction of happiness and slight relief that the only thing making her son call her name was just his father. So much had happened in the time before Mike's birth and Sara still jumped back, wide eyed and worried whenever she felt that tingle up her spine. It had been three years since Mike's birth and there hadn't been a single day Sara didn't wonder when their freedom might end.

“The dinosaur is coming! ROAR!” Michael bellowed, his feet stomping slowly behind his son, his speed just so that he would never catch Mike, but he would scare him just enough. His son's laughter echoed into the sunlit garden and he called out for his mother as he bounded away from his father. The sun beat down on them both and a small bead of sweat formed on Michael's forehead as he warmed up in the Panamanian afternoon.

After their wedding, Michael and Sara had decided to stay in Panama. They enjoyed the sun, sand and the freedom it gave them. They could go anywhere, do anything, and Michael and Lincoln's scuba shop had been surprisingly profitable. They lived in a small, modest homestead, close to the beach and the local market. Each day Sara would roam the stalls, picking up the freshest fruits and vegetables grown locally, whilst her husband and his brother taught tourists how to scuba dive in the crystal clear waters near their home.

Sara had not missed Chicago a single day since she had left. The city she had once called her home offered her no memories, only nightmares. It was where she was addicted, where her father had died, where her whole world had simultaneously ended and the began again the day Michael Scofield had walked into her infirmary. Sara had never looked back to her old life and now, as her husband chased her child through the sandy grass of their yard, she did not regret a single day of the future.

“Mommy!” Michael Jr's voice was louder now. He barrelled into the kitchen, feet slapping heavy against the floor, and crashed into the side of his mother's legged with a giggle. His grubby, browned fingers grabbed onto the fabric of her jeans, clawing desperately as he pressed his face to her thigh, muffling his giggle. He shook with excited fear, pressed his eyes closed, and waited for his father to round the white painted back door.

“What's going on?” Sara teased, a smirk spreader across her lips as she spied her son's monster following him.

With slow, deliberate steps, Michael peaked around the frame. He was crouched low, hunched over double with his hands held close to his chest. “There is a Dinosaur!” Mike screeched, peeling one eye open, his entire body stiffening with anticipation each time he heard his father's dinosaur growls.

  
Sara smiled sideways, resuming her washing up. “A Dinosaur?” she gasped, feigning shock for her son and giving Michael a sly smile. Michael peeked up at her, inching closer to his son who had almost stopped breathing against his mother's leg. “Don't scare him,” Sara mouthed warningly. Michael shook his head a little and stopped his rumbling growls.

“Hey Mike,” Michael prodded, standing upright once more and looking around the kitchen as if he was searching for something. His eyes peered over every surface and he waited for his son to peek out once more before pretending to look under the dining table. Michael rested a heavy hand to the tables edge, careful not to knock the retro style radio that was perched there. As much as she enjoyed Panama, Sara still liked to listen to American radio stations whilst she busied herself with housework, so Michael had bought it for her a few months ago. It's signal wasn't the best, but the unmistakable sounds of American rock crackled from its speaker. “Did you see a dinosaur?” Michael chuckled, having found nothing under the table.

Michael Jr giggled and finally relaxed against Sara's leg. He pointed a tiny, short finger at his father accusingly. “You're the dinosaur!” he laughed, throwing his head back with joy. His short brown hair flopped around, slightly damp on the nape of his neck from the afternoon heat.

Michael pressed his hands to his chest. “Me?” he sounded offended and offered his son a sideways smile. “Are you sure?” he teased and Mike's brow furrowed with thought. Just like his father, Michael Jr never stopped thinking. Every single question he was offered he absorbed like a sponge and Sara could swear she saw the ticking of his mind. He was only three years old and already he was as smart as she was. Sara had never been so proud of anything in her entire life.

“You're daddy,” he chuckled. “But you was pretending.” Sara smiled at Michael a knowing grin.

“He's too smart,” she stated matter of factly. “You cannot trick him, Michael.” Mike let out a tiny laugh, a confirmation at his mother's words and gave his father a Cheshire cat grin. Michael looked a little hurt but reached out a flat palm and ruffled his son's hair with pride.

“And I suppose I am to blame for that, right?” Michael closed the gap between them and flattened a warm hand to Sara's back. He planted a small kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger against her skin. Just like she always did, Sara smelt like vanilla and coconut and he inhaled her scent with his kiss. Sara smiled and involuntarily leaned into his touch.

“Of course,” Sara confirmed with a smirk.

Michael Jr laughed between them and then made them both jump when he bolted off towards the table. He clambered up onto the big dining chairs, the old wicker seating creaking under his weight. He leant across the weathered table top, resting his face in his petite hands and staring longingly into the radio speaker. “Mommy and Daddy, I love this song!” he proclaimed excitedly as the solitary drum beat and gentle guitar riff signalled the intro to Bon Jovi's “Always”.

Sara and Michael exchanged confused glances. “Don't look at me,” Sara joked defensively, pulling the plug from the sink. The water began to swirl and disappear down the plughole with a gurgle and she spun around to rest against the sink with a shake of her head. “I don't go around singing old rock songs like a has been from the eighties.” Michael's jaw dropped open in offence, he pressed a sympathetic hand to his chest and burst into song.

 _“This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood,”_ Michael began, his voice echoing the words as they jumped from the speaker. He stepped sideways and spun in an awkward twirl. Michael Jr watched his dad with a chortle, clapping his hands together at the show. _“It's nothing but some feelings, that this old dog kicked up.”_

Sara rolled her eyes at Michael's gorgeous singing, folding her arms across her chest and pretending not to be impressed. His voice was good, much better than he gave himself credit for, and he echoed the words pitch perfect for her in the sunset glow of their family home. Since the moment Michael had found out that Sara was pregnant he had changed, relaxed his demeanour and embraced his lighter side. To be fair, Sara hadn't seen much of it whilst they were on the run, but what she had seen, she enjoyed. His little comments about keeping her side of the bed warm and how being his wife had a nice ring to it had made Sara see the man he really was underneath all the hurt and danger.

 _“It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood,”_ Michael crooned, emphasising the syllables of the words as he shot her a pitiful glare.

“I didn't leave you...” Sara began, shaking her head from side to side. Without missing a beat, Michael spun on his heels to face his son with the poetic grace of an elephant. As good as he was a singer, dancing was not one of his strong points.

 _“You see I've always been a fighter...”_ Michael balled his hands into loose fists and punched the air in front of him, pretending to box at his son with a playful smile. Michael Jr giggled, grabbing at his father's hands with his still dirty fingers. Michael winked at his son and then spun to face Sara, pointing his long, slender finger towards her. To them, the words had much more meaning after all they had been through. _“...But without you I give up,”_ he continued sadly.

Sara watched him and her features softened with a smile. She watched as he belted out the words, moving around the worn tiled kitchen effortlessly as if it was his own stage. She loved watching him, and she loved watching Mike's reaction to his father's silliness. Sara dropped her arms to her sides and pressed her palms into the warmed steel sink unit behind her, taking her weight with her hands and watching the two most important men in her life enjoy each other's company.

 _“Now I can't sing a love song...”_ Michael sung in time with the music, nodding his head with a slight giggle.

“No you most certainly cannot,” Sara laughed and cocked her head at Michael Jr who laughed out loud with agreement.

 _“...Like the way it's meant to be...”_ Michael took a step towards her slowly. Sara's skin prickled to life with his advance and she inhaled hard.

“I'm pretty sure it's not meant to be like this...” Sara rolled her eyes at him playfully.

 _“Well, I guess I'm not that good any more, but baby, that's just me,”_ Michael winked, reached out a hand to her and Sara obliged, placing her hand into his and letting him pull her closer.

 _“Yeah I...”_ Michael softened his voice, pulling Sara into his embrace where their eyes locked. Her body crashed into his with a bump, but Michael pressed his hand to the small of her back and held her steady. _“...will love you...”_ Michael paused, moistening his lips after the last syllable sounded but a breath between them. He inhaled hard, _“...baby,”_ Michael held onto the word, singing it out a little more seriously than he had before. His steel blue eyes held Sara's amber hues and he forced himself to blink, still afraid after all this time that Sara might be gone when he opened his eyes again.

Sara went limp against Michael's arms, her hand pressed over his heart as they swayed. Michael Jr couldn't do anything but watch his parents, his face plastered with an innocent smile. He rearranged himself on the chair, tucked his legs underneath him and boosted himself up closer to the radio atop the table with a small crawl. Mike didn't love this song, but he loved his parents and how they acted when songs like it came on the radio.

Michael's eyes looked all over Sara's face, his heart swelling in his chest from the love he felt for the woman before him. _“Always,”_ he whispered the song, every bit of energy he had for the truth behind the words exiting his mouth on a long syllable full of passion. Sara reached up her hand and pressed it to the side of Michael's face. It was warm but slightly prickly under her touch but Sara didn't notice. She was so lost in Michael's gaze, her body feeling warm and content as he moved them from side to side in their kitchen.

The rest of the world fell away from Sara as she smiled up at the man she loved. She watched the small curl of his lips as he sung every ounce of truth into his words. It was like Michael and her were the only two people in the entire world, and the song had been sung just for them. The raspy sound of the singer's voice disappeared and all Sara could hear was Michael's sultry tones filling her ears.

Michael reached for her hand, forcing himself to pluck it from the security of his cheek. In between words, he pressed his lips to her fingers, her knuckles and her palm, showing his affections upon her skin. It was as much as he could show in front of his son, but Sara imagined his lips elsewhere and her body tingled with anticipation. His fingers locked themselves with hers and his eyes idled there, engrossed in the warm feel of her skin against his. The words of the song tumbled from his mouth perfectly and Michael had replaced his fake, eighties rock singer voice with his own seductive words.

Sara enjoyed the feel of Michael against her body and involuntarily pressed herself closer to him. She wasn't sure exactly how, but Michael always managed to make them fit together like one. They were like a puzzle, and now with Michael Jr, their two piece outfit had become three and they were complete.

Michael Jr jumped from his seat and the guitar solo blared from the radio, crackling and distant. He jumped from square to square across the kitchen floor until he reached his parents, both oblivious to anything but themselves, and tugged lightly at the hem of his mother's white, cotton shirt. Sara peeled her eyes from Michael for a second, instinctively reaching a free hand around the back of her son's mousy brown topped head and folding him into their embrace. Now they were indeed complete.

Michael looked down at his son, swelling with pride and covered Sara's hand with his own on their son's head. With the touch of both his parents, Michael Jr reached his arms around their legs as wide as they would go and hugged them. Michael tore his gaze away from Mike and back to Sara's watery hazel orbs.

_“...And I'll love you, always.”_


End file.
